


Lust, Blood

by FemaleSpock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, EU references, Gore, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Married Kylux, Murder, Original Character Death(s), POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Serial Killers, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSpock/pseuds/FemaleSpock
Summary: Shore leave is the time to indulge in bad habits - like picking up a pretty young man to spend the night with them - but actions have consequences and adultery is a serious transgression against the sanctity of marriage...





	Lust, Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satan In Purple (purple_satan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/gifts).



> Dedicated to satan in purple because her tagging me in the wip meme motivated me to finally finish this! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \- 
> 
> Make sure to read the tags first please everyone!

The music in the bar is a headache inducing series of thumps and screeches, no doubt selected to increase the party mood, but all it does is make Hux want to kill someone, preferably the DJ. “I’m bored,” he announces.

 

“I know. I can feel it.”

 

That his husband knows and does nothing doesn’t do anything to alleviate Hux’s irritation. “Well, what are you going to do about it?”

 

Kylo shrugs. “We’ve been on mandatory leave for ten days now. We’ll get to go back the ship tomorrow. All you have to do is wait it out.”

 

“Is that all?” It’s rather hypocritical for his husband to preach the virtues of patience when a simple delay is often enough to get Kylo smashing at the machinery of the ship. He leans in, close enough that he knows Kylo can feel his breath on his skin. “You haven’t killed anything in days. You can’t tell me you aren’t feeling the same way.”

 

Some people find it claustrophobic, being out in space for months at a time, confined to a ship but they’re not like most people and the Finalizer isn’t like most ships. There they have a purpose, their interactions are shaped by the knowledge of their shared goals, of the glorious future they want to build together. On leave, they’re just cast adrift, left to mingle with small-minded people on backwater planets like they aren’t just insects to be ruled. It’s the opposite of relaxing, being cut off like that. Perhaps that’s why Snoke forces this upon them because he knows that they will come running back to work, throwing themselves in with renewed vigour, desperate for the structure the Order provides. 

 

What he imagines Snoke doesn’t know is that it always tends to turn his mind to baser things, things he doesn’t have time to think about whilst he’s running a ship.  

 

Hux finds his eye wandering now, scanning the club. He looks to the DJ first – maybe he really should kill him – but the man (a rodian with rough skin) doesn’t appeal. His eyes pass quickly over most of the clubs patrons before he meets the eye of a young blond man dressed in a bright blue tank top that shows off his well-toned arms. He’s eying the two of them rather brazenly, his gaze steady even whilst he takes sips from a fluorescent orange cocktail. Hux likes that hair of his – it shines so brightly under the strobe lights, reflecting a multitude of colours – more striking than Kylo’s in these partially lit conditions.

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” murmurs Kylo, his breath hot against Hux’s ear. “I don’t even have to read your thoughts. I just have to follow your wandering eye.”

 

A smile tugs at the corner of Hux’s mouth. “And what do you think?”

 

Kylo pinches at the skin of Hux’s arm. “I think it would be nice to be with someone muscular for once.”

 

Hux scowls momentarily at the jab about his body. Kylo’s tone is innocuous but he’s been in Hux’s head enough to know exactly what he’s doing. This is what happens when they’re left without a common enemy: they start to eat each other. Hux would rather they hunt together. He looks on at the blond, flashing him a smile intended to dazzle. “I guess we’re agreed then,” he says to Kylo. He gives the blond a beckoning finger and the man starts to walk over.

 

Hux and Kylo exchange sharp smiles and Hux revels in the synchronicity of it.

 

“My name’s Ulic,” the man says, as he bounces up. Everything about his body language reads easy confidence from his smile to the relaxed way he holds his shoulders. When Kylo had first approached Hux sexually, he’d hunched as if to make his body as small as humanly possible, his words coming out stuttered and hesitant. Hux wonders what makes this man think he deserves to be so arrogant as to just stroll on over to him as if Hux is just there for the taking.  

 

“Are you named after…” Kylo starts.

 

“Ulic Qel Droma – yeah, I hear that a lot from offworlders. It’s actually just a common name where I’m from,” he says, shrugging. It does sound like he’s had this conversation many times before but that he doesn't especially mind having it again. 

 

“Where are you from?” Hux asks, though he doesn’t particularly care to hear the answer. This is all just preamble, necessary work to make the prey feel at ease, not it looks like it’s going to be much of a problem in this case.

 

“The colonies of Alderaan,” Ulic says.

 

Kylo stands up a little straighter at that. “The last remnants of a culture all but destroyed by the Death Star.”

 

Ulic shrugs. “Yeah. It was destroyed before I was born but my mum likes to talk about it sometimes.”

 

Hux finds himself thinking about Hosnian Prime, about the inevitable reality that there are citizens still surviving who were off-world at the time. He wonders if there are any here now. They’d surely kill him if they recognised him. Or at least they’d try. But it’s too early in the evening for death. “This conversation has gotten rather morbid, don’t you think?”

 

Ulic grins. “Yeah. Sorry. So are you two a couple?”

 

“Yes.” Kylo rests an arm on Hux's shoulder, his fingers digging slightly into his skin. 

 

“You look very striking together, if you don’t mind me saying.” Ulic takes a slug of his drink, never taking his eyes off them.

 

“Oh we don’t mind at all, do we?” says Hux, nudging Kylo. Kylo nods his assent to an unspoken question. It’s so handy having a telepath when planning these little indulgences. Hux hates to rely on guesswork and Kylo is such a finely tuned instrument when it comes to divining the willingness of a potential victim. Hux smiles. “In fact, we were wondering whether you might join us tonight?”

 

Ulic turns to Kylo. “He’s very forward isn’t he?”

 

“He likes to go straight for the jugular. We both do,” says Kylo, genuinely smiling for the first time.

 

Ulic downs the drink. “I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ulic looks up from his communicator. “Where are we going again?” They're all crammed together in the back of a taxi, his legs squashed up against the redhead's on one side and the dark-haired man's on the other. His skim is humming at the proximity. 

 

“The Edgeport Hotel,” says the redheaded man. 

 

Ulic dutifully adds that to his comm-message to his sister. She tends to nag him if he doesn’t at least message her before he goes gallivanting off with strangers. There are some typos in the message but he doesn’t suppose it’ll matter. Nothing seems to matter right now. He's had a long week at work and he's ready to just forget about everything for an hour or two. He looks up again at the handsome couple. “Say, what are your names again?”

 

“I’m afraid that’s classified information,” says the beautiful redhead.

 

Ulic laughs like it’s a joke and sends the message on to his sister regardless of the gap in his knowledge. He supposes the two might be famous. The redhead certainly looks awfully familiar but Ulic can’t quite place him. Perhaps he’s a holofilmstar and the dark-haired man is his bodyguard as well as his boyfriend. He’s certainly well built enough for that to be the case and Ulic rather likes the idea.

 

How did he get so lucky?

 

“We’re here,” the redhead says, placing a credit chip in the hand of the taxi-driver.

 

They take the lift up to the room in silence. Ulic’s never been to this place – it looks way too expensive for him, the architecture all columns and arches – but it’s nice, classy. He hates spending the night in strange, insect-infested rooms. He’s got a room of his own that’s already plenty infested and at least he knows those creatures well enough to have given them names.

 

They enter the room but still the silence continues. Ulic wonders if he should kiss one or both of them. It would have been more usual to at least make-out in the club before heading on back to a hotel room but sometimes off-worlders, especially those who grew up on planets where imperial culture still lingers, can be cagey about public displays of affection. He wonders where they grew up. They hadn't told him that either. 

 

They stare at him and the tension in the air threatens to overwhelm them. Someone needs to make a make a move, so Ulic decides to get straight to the point. Nothing to lose after all. “Here’s how I think this should go,” says Ulic, appraising the both of them. He points to the dark-haired man. “I think you should fuck me.” He turns to point at the other man. “Whilst I suck your cock. But I’m open to other suggestions.”

 

“What made you come to that decision?” the redhead asks, looking faintly amused.

 

Ulic steps in closer, pushing his body up against the slender one in front of him. His cock twitches in interest. He leans up and brushes his lips up against the man’s ear. “Because I want to see your pretty face when you come.” Ulic pulls back and gives that face a thorough look. If only he could place it...

 

The redhead bites his lip. “That’s acceptable to us.”

 

The other man says nothing. The expression in his dark eyes is unreadable.  

 

The redhead moves forward and there’s something predatory in his walk. He pushes his hands up against Ulic’s chest, running his hands down his chest, stopping at the hem of the shirt and pulling it up and off. The two men eye his chest, their expressions making them look oddly identical despite their wildly different features.

 

“So well built,” says the dark-haired man, which earns him a sharp look from the redhead for reasons that Ulic doesn’t quite understand and doesn’t care to. He hopes this won’t be one of those nights where the couple spends the whole time bickering. The only way he wants to be in the middle is literally.

 

He needs to get this back on track.

 

“Why don’t you help me with these?” he says, running the fingers along the waistband of his dark trousers.

 

The dark-haired man reaches his hands around Ulic’s waist, undoing the fastenings and pushing down the trousers with a speed that is almost superhuman. Ulic steps out of the trousers and his underwear and wanders over to the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees. “Are you two coming…?”

 

The two exchange a look he’s not privy to.

 

 They walk over, taking their positions, and barely a minute passes before he can feel the thick fingers of the dark-haired man nudging at his hole, slick coating his entrance as he feels the first push. He moans.

 

“You like that?” the redhead says, tilting his head curiously. “I find him rather impatient at times.”

 

He moans again as a finger is slipped easily inside him. “Yeah- I like that. Can I…?” He doesn’t finish his sentence but the redhead seems to know what he means, undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers to reveal black briefs and pale legs. Ulic reaches out eagerly to pull down the briefs, exposing the man’s cock and a mass of curly red hair. Ulic grins. “The carpet matches the drapes.”

 

“Never heard that one before.”

 

“No?” Ulic can’t wait to break that snootiness down, to have him moaning and begging more. “And I’m guessing you’ve never done this before either?” He grips his hands onto his hips and licks a teasing strip along the length of his cock. 

 

The redhead flicks his tongue over his lips, his face flushed pink in anticipation. “N-no. We don’t usually do this sort of thing.”

 

Ulic doesn’t bother to reply to that. Everyone always says the same thing. He even used the line himself years ago but he doesn’t see the point now in denying who you are and what you want. Instead, he takes the man into his mouth and devotes the attentions of his tongue to the head of his cock. The man makes a satisfying gasp as he does. He starts to slide his mouth along the shaft, feeling his own cock harden as he does. The other man has gotten up to two fingers now and is working on adding a third. He arches back into the touch, feeling sparks of pleasure with each movement the man makes. He moans around the cock in his mouth. He loves this, loves how the awkward silence has completely dissolved and they’re just connecting, body-to-body. The connection is pure, unpolluted by the day-to-day concerns that make up life. It's impermanent, so there's no times for things to get complicated. His breath hitches as he’s hit with the sudden knowledge that he’s suitably stretched now, that he can be filled up by the both of them.

 

There’s a slick pop as he slides his mouth off the redhead’s cock. He looks beautiful, with his red hair dishevelled and his pale eyes shining bright with undisguised lust. Ulic must remember to look him up after to see if he really is a holofilmstar. He's not sure how he'll manage it without a name but he'll try anyway. For now, Ulic cranes his neck to look at the other man. From this vantage point, he looks like a looming shadow. “I’m ready now,” he says.

 

“Fine,” is all he gets in reply but that’s okay, Ulic likes the strong, silent type almost as much as he likes a man with a wicked tongue.

 

The dark-haired man lines up the head of his cock with Ulic’s entrance and starts to push in hard. The redhead grips Ulic’s hair and pulls him back onto his cock. He feels so full. His whole body is alight with sensation. They fall into a beautiful kind of rhythm, the thrusts from behind perfectly in time with those from in front. It’s as though all of them move together as one organism.

 

Pleasure washes over Ulic in waves. The sound of the redhead gasping seems to fill the warm air and it’s music to his ears. He drags his lips over his cock once more and that’s enough to send the redhead over the edge, the salt-slick of his come filling up Ulic’s mouth. The man behind him stops, as though his partner coming is some kind of signal. The pause in activity lasts a long moment and Ulic watches as the redhead’s breath starts to level and he slowly comes back to his senses. He suspects the other man is watching too. Ulic swallows.

 

The redhead pulls away, perching himself awkwardly by the edge of the bed. “Don’t stop on my account,” says the redhead, still sounding breathless. He pushes his hair back, smoothing the red locks back.

 

Ulic feels as though he’s on the verge of remembering something when the dark-haired man resumes his thrusting. Each movement is slow but forceful, like the aggressive use of full stops between each word of a sentence. His mind blanks. He’s so close now. Time seems to speed up and slow down. He’s sad and happy as he always is before he finishes and they will have to part company forever. The redhead is just looking at him blankly and it seems that he’s already away somewhere in his head.

 

“Could you lend a hand?” Ulic pants. He wants the connection between all of them once more. For an instant, he thinks the man will say no but the redhead shuffles his position and then reaches to lay a hand on Ulic’s cock. His lip is curled in a look of pure distaste but Ulic has no time to consider that because he’s coming hard in the man's hand. Everything goes white. Distantly, he can hear the grunts of the man behind him, as he’s being slammed into harder and harder.

 

There’s a groan. It sounds almost anguished. The dark-haired man pulls out, allowing Ulic to just flop on the bed.

 

“That was good,” he says into the soft sheets. He gets no reply but he’s content to just lie there in silence for a minute. The moving of the mattress under him alerts him to the fact that one of them has gotten up. “Hey, could you get me some water?” He definitely needs to hydrate after that.

 

There’s still no answer. Something prickles at his spine, the atmosphere filled with a sudden tension. He hadn’t thought they were going to be one of those couples – the kind that finish with their third then ice him out completely as they’re wracked with jealousy or whatever – but he isn’t going to stick around any longer. He has better things to do. It's always better to finish on a high note. 

 

He hauls himself off the bed and puts on his clothes as quickly as he can. The redhead is standing by the door. “I’m gonna go now, thanks for a good time,” he says. He mostly means it.

 

“I’m afraid you can’t leave,” says the redhead and there’s not a hint of flirtation in his tone.

 

Alarm bells ring in Ulic’s head and he goes to barge past him, to get out of there as quickly as he can, but he’s stuck in place, frozen like a statue. He’s always so careful with his drink…how had they…?

 

“Tell me, Ulic, which of us did you like better?” asks the redhead, surveying him coldly.

 

“What have you done to me?” he cries out, trying desperately to move. He can feel everything, there’s no numbness in his limbs, but yet it’s like he’s paralyzed. His head aches all of a sudden, like there was a fist slowly closing around his brain. Sweat beads around his temples. He closes his eyes and tries to think of a way out but all he can hear is the sound of an imaginary, blaring alarm as the pressure in his mind grows ever heavier.

 

“We don’t have to resort to drugs,” says the dark-haired man, amused. 

 

“Tell us the truth now – we’ll know if you lie,” the redhead persists.

 

Ulic scrambles to remember what it was that he was even asked. “You,” he blurts. Tears start to burn at his face. “It was you. Now let me go, please.”

 

He lets out a stuttered exhale as there’s a sudden relief from the pain in his head, like a weight has been lifted. The relief doesn’t last long. His limbs are still frozen. He looks up at the man in front of him but his gaze is directed behind Ulic.

 

“He’s telling the truth,” says the dark-haired man.

 

The redhead preens a little. “I guess I can’t fault his taste.”

 

 “Please let me go,” Ulic repeats. “My- my sister knows that I’m here! I always send her a message and-”

 

The corner of his mouth quirks up. “I wonder what your sister could do against us? I could destroy this entire system if I had to, though I doubt anyone would be too troubled about avenging _you_.”

 

In the rush of adrenaline, it suddenly dawns on Ulic where he’s seen the redhead before: he’s General Hux, leader of the First Order, the man behind the destruction of the Hosnian System. Ice floods through his veins. He suspects he might know the identity of the hulking man behind him.

 

He’s dead. He knows it but he won’t accept it. Talking has always gotten him out of most scrapes – he can do that now, right?

 

“General Hux!” he starts, settling on addressing him because if the other man who he thinks he is, there’s really no reasoning with him. But Hux, Hux seems like a man who appreciates logic. “I entreat you not to do anything you would regret. You want to restore order to the galaxy and that’s a noble goal.”

 

General Hux just stares at him with cold, almost reptilian eyes.

 

Ulic hears his voice squeak as he continues: “Killing me – a good, law-abiding citizen – well that’s just…just disorderly.”

 

Anger flashes in Hux’s eyes. “I do not feel that I need to explain myself to you but I will grant you this as a token of pity before your death: you see, marriage is a sacred institution that binds two humans together. The New Republic has corrupted it by opening it out to non-humans and triads alike. You have taken my husband’s cock inside you – you have done me a great wrong – and now you will pay for it, whore.” He removes a small, shining dagger from his sleeve. 

 

“But- but you shared me. I took you in my mouth….”

 

There’s a horrible glint in Hux’s eyes that tells him that it was the exact wrong thing to say. “For which my husband will demand retribution.”

 

“You’re crazy!” Ulic shouts out. “You can’t just-”

 

“No.” Hux points forward. “He’s crazy.”

 

Something prickles on the back of Ulic’s neck and he realises the other man is standing right behind him. Before he knows it there’s a blinding pain in his back. He looks down. There’s a bright blade sticking out the front of his stomach, shimmering red. Ulic almost laughs because it looks so strangely pretty but the pain steals his voice.

 

“Really, Ren? You couldn’t wait a minute?”

 

“Stop him, please,” Ulic begs as the pain burns through his body.

 

“I can’t even stop him from fucking you,” says Hux, shrugging indifferently. “What makes me think I can do anything for you now?”

 

Lips brush up against Ulic’s ear. “You sucked my husband’s cock. That’s _my_ job.”

 

Ulic can feel the blade moving inside him.

 

“Don’t be so selfish,” Hux says. He grabs Ulic by his hair and pulls his head back. “I thought we were going to share him.”

 

“Why don’t you cut yourself a fistful of that pretty blond hair you seem to love so much?”

 

Ulic’s world spins, dark spots dancing before his eyes.  

 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.”

 

There’s a scrape of a knife over his scalp and the last thing Ulic sees is a chunk of platinum blond hair in Hux’s bloody hand. Everything goes dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo releases his use of the Force and retracts his lightsaber. The body goes toppling down to the floor, the limbs flopping lifelessly. Kylo waves a hand over the body. “He’s not dead yet, just passed out.”

 

“Well I could have told you that,” retorts Hux, snotty as ever. He crouches, tilting the man’s chin up, pressing the blade to the hollow of his throat. He flinches as Kylo freezes his hand in place. “Don’t think you can treat me like this little slut. Release my hand at once!”

 

“He was lusting after you,” Kylo mutters. “I think I should be the one to end him.”

 

Hux raises an eyebrow. “Oh so you think, you’re the injured party here?”

 

“He had his mouth all over you. He deserves to die by my hand.”

 

“Release my hand and I’ll let you.” Hux pulls his hand back as he feels the Force grip dissipate. He stands up and steps back, allowing Kylo full access to the body. “Show me why you’re more worthy of my attention than he was.”

 

The blade from Hux’s hand goes flying through the air and into Kylo’s. He admires it for a moment before sending it hurtling down into the boy’s mouth, gliding past the lips and embedding itself in the tongue. He ignites his lightsaber and swings downwards, slicing the boy’s head off. The head rolls slightly. Kylo heaves a deep breath as he retracts his saber. A kind of peace washes over him.

 

“His head isn’t nearly so pretty when it isn’t attached to his body,” Hux says, admiringly.

 

Kylo uses the Force to retrieve Hux’s knife and the tongue comes with it. He offers it to Hux, who sneers, as though he’s not already coated in blood. “Don’t like his tongue so much now, do you?”

 

Hux rolls his eyes in an infuriating manner. “Just get rid of it.”

 

Kylo slides the tongue off the gleaming blade and onto the floor. Hux reaches to take the knife but Kylo grabs his wrist, squeezing it tightly. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson now. I’ve killed your lover now let’s have no more of it.”

 

Hux’s mouth curves into a vicious smile. “Darling, you know that you’re the only one for me. No-one else does violence quite like you do.”

 

Kylo grips tighter. “Say you’ll never do it again.”

 

“The blood has washed us clean. Never again will our marriage bed be tainted by another,” says Hux, smiling as innocent as a maiden.

 

Kylo doesn’t need the Force to know that it’s a lie. It won’t happen for a while but it will happen again. Regardless, he removes his grip and Hux slips his hand down into his and interlocks their fingers.

 

“We should go shower,” he says, calmly. “The shuttle will be here to pick up in the morning.”

 

Kylo’s eyes flick over to the remains on the carpet. “Do you want me to deal with that first?”

 

“What?” Hux follows Kylo’s gaze and jumps a little as he realises, almost like he’d forgotten there was ever another person in the room. “Oh, that. No, let the maid deal with it. They know better than to talk here.”

 

A sudden warmth spreads through Kylo’s chest and he finds himself beaming at his husband. Hux was right, the killing had relaxed him. He always seems to know what will make Kylo feel better, better than Kylo knows it himself.

 

“Come on, Ren,” says Hux, tugging at his hand. “We really do need that shower.”

 

This is not most marriages but it’s their marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with this one for many reasons - for one, sex scenes are so hard to write and threesomes are even harder. So many people to keep track of! Also, although the characters are shaming and punishing my OC for freely expressing his sexuality, I didn't want it to come across like I thought that he should be; Kylo and Hux are evil here and I really started to feel really quite sad about killing him off like that because I got pretty attached to him. But at least I've finished something; I've been in such a writing slump recently.
> 
> So anyways, I'd love any comments on this! Comments really do make my day :)


End file.
